Snake's Birthday Present
by PrincessGumballWatterson777
Summary: It's Snake's birthday and everyone throws a party for him. But it gets very special when a certain someone gives him the best present ever. What will the present be? To be honest, it quite the surprise he haven't been expecting. Pairing(s): Snake/Samus, one-shot.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first work for this fandom! So be gentle with this story. Enjoy!**

It was a crispy and cool morning at the Smash Mansion. The sky was very bright orange and the dark gray clouds had very brights lights tinted on them. The sun rose through the clouds, looking as red as a cherry. A light breeze danced through the air and the trees as a leaf slowly flew off from one of the trees, floating gracefully and gently touching the ground. Only the sound of the breeze could be heard on this peaceful morning.

It was about seven o'clock and Snake had just gotten up from bed. He was wearing a red shirt, yellow boxers and white socks. He was ready to prepare for the day since it wasn't raining today. He got up out of bed and started getting dressed. Starting with blue denim jeans, white shirt, black boxers and to close this little dress-up, brown shoes. He then took the time to put on his body spray and deodorant, brushing his teeth, drinking and spitting up some mouthwash and flossing.

After preparing himself, Snake went out of his room and the first thing he'd noticed was that there's a trail of confetti on the floor. Shrugging, he followed it which lead to the kitchen. When he opened the door, the lights turned on and he looked at what came to him:

"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!"

"AAAAAAAGH!" Snake screamed.

The image he was looking at was all of his friends. His friends were Mario, Link, Kirby, Fox, Marth, Luigi, Zelda, Falco, Peach, Ice Climbers, Wolf, Lucario, Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Samus.

"Wow! All of you scared the hell out of me." Snake said with his heart palpitating. "Did I walked into a wrong party or something?"

"Happy birthday, Snake!" the Ice Climbers shouted out happily before they blew the party snake.

"Well, I'm almost forgot that it was my birthday." Snake chuckled. "Where are the others?"

"They are at a match right now. But some of us managed to come!" Mario said.

"Meh. Anyway, how did you manage to set everything up?" Snake asked them.

That's when the Master Hand appears and spoke up, "Well, every time an brawler has a birthday, we make sure that he/she will enjoy it very well by throwing a party and giving out presents and cake."

"Yeah. I've been to a few birthday parties before..."

"Like it matters. Anyway, enjoy your presents and your cake." Master Hand said while heading to his room. "And make sure the kitchen is clean by the time I get back to cook dinner!"

While he was heading out, a few more people came in the party with presents and placed them on the round table where the presents were. Then, following his friendly remainder, half of the guests began rolling in the tasty birthday cake that they made for Snake. The cake was chocolate, has candles and was shaped like a cardboard box.

As they were talking, someone left a letter-like box and exited the room.

"This will be perfect for his best present ever!" The person said.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guests (including Snake) walked up to the birthday cake. It smelled so delicious to him.

"Okay. You got your own cake. It's tasty, delicious, and it gives out that nice chocolate smell!" Link said.

"You know that chocolate is my second favorite food. Especially chocolate bars." Snake said.

"C'mon, Snake. Make a wish already!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Okay, then..." Snake replied. His face went near the birthday candles and closed his eyes. It was then that his thoughts began to make that one single wish for him.

'I wish this day could get very exciting...'

After he reopened his eyes, Snake took a deep breath and blew out all of the candles. It was nice to say that those candles had a strawberry scent, which made him even more hungry.

But that could wait for a moment as everyone went to the round table and saw 35 presents (including 5 cards, totaling to 40) from all of the guests (and a certain someone that he'd liked).

"Alright, let's begin!" Snake said as he grabbed the present.

He got pretty much everything he'd wanted; he got a chess board, a radio, instant film camera, a smartphone, a 14" laptop, a smart TV, 10 books (most of them were about cooking), a speaker, a beanbag, 5 T-shirts, 4 pants (a few were blue jeans), a winter coat, 3 shoes, a beer kit, a electric blanket, and 2 gift cards. The last present was from an anonymous person and it says, "Do not open until the party is over! ;)" For the cards, he received $100.92 in cash.

After the present giving is over, everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday" in their own way:

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! This is your day, we're gonna love you in every way, with each and every thing you do, you're so special and wonderful in every way, this day is only for you, happy birthday to you!"

After the singing, everyone (including Snake) started to eat food and drink alcohol and non-alcohol, such as soda and water. There were many kinds of pizza, burgers, cheesecake, cookies, fruits, and candy. They played games such as Twister and hitting the piñata.

After about two hours and 30 minutes, the party was finally over. Some got the leftover food before leaving and several were leaving to go to brawls or their rooms. Soon, the only people left were Snake, Mario and Link.

"Thank you guys for throwing me the best party in my life!" Snake exclaimed as he thanked them.

"You're welcome, Snake. One more thing, there's one last present left and you can open it when we leave." Link said to him before they left.

It was 9:30 am when the two left and Snake went to the last present. It wasn't really a box since it looked like a letter. He opened it and the cover says, "Scavenger Hunt". It had a note saying:

"Hello Snake! I'm not giving you my identity until you find me. Second, this is a game for your best present and it will be a scavenger hunt. There are 8 clues in this. You will start with one clue and you have to find the other 7 clues all around the mansion. The final clue contain your present. Alright, turn this paper for your first clue."

Snake turned the paper for a yellow card that says, "An item that is used to wash teeth."

He realized it was a toothbrush and ran to his bathroom to find his toothbrush sitting on the bathroom counter with an orange note on the back. It said, "An item that you put on your foot."

Snake knew it was a shoe and ran to his room to find his white shoes with the shoelaces pink and blue; the blue note was on the left one. It says, "An item that you read."

He knew it was a book and ran to the bookshelf to find his favorite book covered in protective cover (which was hearts and cupids) and a green note on the book. It says, "An item where you hide yourself."

Although a little shocked, he knew what it was and it was his cardboard box. He ran towards the item room to find it with a brown note on the front. The note says, "An item where you play games."

Snake thought it for a second and came up with a console. He ran towards the living room to find the game console with a orange note. The note says, "An item where you like to wear."

He knew it was his suit and went to his closet in his room to find it with a purple note. The note says, "Food that is red and tasty."

Snake came up with an apple and ran towards the kitchen to find an apple with a carved S in the apple with a red note. The final note said, "For the final clue, you have to spot the roses from your room to mines."

Snake went to his room and found a trail of red and pink roses on the floor. He followed the trail down the hallway, took a right and finally stopped at the anonymous' room. But it wasn't gonna be anonymous any longer.

With a deep breath, Snake opened the door slowly and found the lights were off with two strawberry-scented candle lit up, letting him smell the sweet scent. The sound of sweet jazz was playing through a radio. And what he saw on the bed that made him blush deeply...

...was Samus. She was wearing out some skin tight see-thru lingerie with lacy neon blue panties and black high heels. And all of it was covered by a short see-thru nightgown. Snake had suddenly become shocked, especially when he saw her topless bare 34DD breasts. So he decided to say this:

"Oh...my...god..." Snake said in shock.

With a sexy smirk, she got out of bed and started approaching him with a sexy strut. Snake blushed even more when Samus rubbed her curves sensually, making him hard in the pants.

"You like what you see?" She replied exotically.

"Oh yeah. I'm liking it," Snake said. "You have a present for me already now? Where is it?"

"I'm your present, Snake. And as your present, I'm gonna please you in any way you want at me..." Samus replied.

"Oooooh, anything I want?" Snake smirked.

"Yes. Now sit down and you can tell me what I can do..." She said as she approached the door and locked it.

With a smirk, Snake sat down on the bed and thought about the many things he can do with his 'present'. As he did, he took off his shirt and blue jeans, now leaving him in his black boxers. Finally, he made up what he was gonna do with her.

"Kiss me first and I'll explain what you should do..."

In a instance, both Snake and Samus shared a hot passionate kiss through their lips. He got a chance to taste her sweet strawberry lips, which would explain why she likes strawberries. From there, he deepened the soft hot kiss, by leaning his head to the side and slowly inserting his tongue deep inside her. She slid in her tongue as well and managed to get herself aroused. The hot French kiss was causing Snake to get even more harder and was sporting a tent inside his boxers.

After 2 minutes of kissing, he broke the kiss and she looked down at his boxers.

"I see your little friend wants to get out of there..." Samus said sensually.

"Then go ahead and let him free. And then, I want you to suck it..." Snake smirked.

Licking her lips, she sent his boxers down to his feet and put them on the floor, letting his 10-inch member emerged from the boxers. It was so big and thick to her; he probably has the largest cock than any of the brawlers. She was thinking of many ways she can do with his cock.

"Mmmmm, I'm gonna have fun with you..." Samus smirked.

With her hand gripping through his erection, she sent her mouth charging hard inside him. To her amazement, Snake tasted like cherries (he'd used body wash), which is her favorite fruit. It was like tasting a tasty dessert of cherry pie. She then bobbed up and down, taking in that everlasting taste through her lips repeatedly. Samus then managed to make him moan by tickling the base of his cock with her tongue. It really surprised him.

She then started stroking him with her hand while sucking on his huge member. To make him moan even louder, she used her other hand to massage his balls. All of the sucking, licking and stroking took him over the brink. Snake was gonna cum any moment now due to this pleasure.

"Argh...I'm gonna cum! Ahhhhh...!" Snake cried out in pleasure as she gave the head of his penis a little lick. With that licked, his seed had shot out, blasting Samus' face and mouth. His cum tasted like the sweetest fruit she'd ever tasted. She swallowed what she caught in her mouth and smiled.

"Mmmm, you taste so good. Like a cherry pie." She smirked.

"Thank you. Although I had cherry cheesecake earlier at the party," Snake said, before whispering to her. "Now bent over for me..."

"Okay!"

As Snake stood up, Samus decided to go to her bed, only to bend over for him. His jaw literally dropped when he saw that bubble butt under her short see-thru nightgown, which happened to be covered by some see-thru neon blue lace panties as she took the nightgown off of her. As if there was some sultry rap music playing in Samus' mind, she decided to pop her ass in front of him, making him a little light-headed. Snake was entranced by her bubble butt jiggling and flopping around her hips. All of that twerking, popping and booty slapping coming from Samus made Snake stroke his cock really fast (making him hard again).

"So, you like my ass, birthday boy...?" Samus cooed with a moan.

"Oh yeah, I love that big ass of yours." Snake said with a smirk.

"Do me a favor and give me some pleasure by eating my ass out?" She smiled.

With Samus still bent over, Snake approached her and sent her panties rolling down to her legs. When he looked up, he smirked in delight, seeing her bubble butt up close and personal. He loved how tight and moist her pussy looked between those asscheeks. Snake wants to know how her asshole taste like. Luckily, he doesn't want to wait any longer.

After spreading her ass-cheeks side to side, Snake dug in and gave her opening quite a moist lick. Her harness felt so warm and juicy that the tip of Snake's tongue would get tightened around the hole. Samus bit her tongue and moaned as Snake's tongue started penetrating her juicy asshole, thrusting in back and forth as if an actual erect cock was fucking her right in the ass. It tasted so wonderful to him as he stroked himself with his hand.

"Ahhhhhhhh... yes...!" She screamed out of lust.

After giving one last lick on her juicy asshole, Snake gave a smirk as he positioned his huge dick right above the harness and pushed right in. Samus felt every part of his member go through her intentionally, hissing and moaning with the greatest of ease repeatedly. Monstrous grunts were soon being heard inside Snake, feeling every part of his ten inches tighten and tighten due to the suffocation that her sweet gaping asshole took on him.

"Ohhhh, Samus, you're so tight!" Snake moaned.

Snake paced his hips carefully, sliding into the warmth of her hot tight juicy entrance. She was extremely tight to him as it was causing him to leak out pre-cum. He managed to start thrusting in a normal pace as his cock went in and out of her asshole. She grabbed the sheets of her bed tightly, feeling every pounding of the anal sex as she moaned out loud. And because of this, he was already getting close to reaching his climax again. Snake already decided that he need to cum two more times before he was very satisfied.

After about 6 minutes of all of the thrusting, it was finally time to reach his second orgasm.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna...!" Snake yelled before thrusting deep into her asshole before injecting every ounce of his seed inside her with each second passing. Samus let out a huge moan in return, experiencing a very wet, silky feeling soaking around her already fuckable hole. She giggled a little as he pulled out of her anus and cum was flowing out of there slowly.

"Wow...! You are very good at this!" Samus panted.

"Yeah, but I'm not done with you yet. Now I wanna get sensual with you and give you some real love-making..." Snake said in such an erotic mood.

Within that, he broke off the doggie style position and made eye contract at her. They gazed into their eyes for a minute before bringing their heads close and kissed passionately again. Snake has his hand on Samus' breasts and could feel the erect nipple before squeezing it. He then broke the kiss so he could lower his head to her chest and begin sucking on the right nipple while he played around with the left one. She never felt so much pleasure in her life before. Wanting to take this further, Snake rubbed her warm, shaven pussy slowly for a minute before rubbing deeper on her sex, now massaging and lightly pinching her clit.

"Oh, Snake..." Samus moaned.

Snake pulled away from her chest and slowly pushed her on the bed. He spread her legs wide open and looked at her pussy. Snake must wonder if her fine clit tasted like. And luckily, he getting the chance to do it.

"Mmmm, I'm gonna enjoy this..." Snake smirked.

He give her a few kisses on her pussy before he let his tongue out and gave it a nice lick, which caused her to moan. Snake spread her outer pussy lips to slowly lick her clit. Samus' pink cunt tasted like the sweetest vanilla and strawberry he'd ever had. The body wash she'd used was working as he wanted more of her taste.

"Oh god, Snake! This feels incredible!" Samus groaned in pleasure.

Surprisingly, he smiled as he went back to licking her. Snake's tongue was motorboating her every second she could imagine. Suddenly, his long tongue was penetrating her pussy in and out, tasting the insides as well. To add more pleasure, he inserted two fingers into her cunt, thrusting in and out of her warm pussy. Samus moaned loudly and nearly lost it when his fingers touched her G-spot. She shivered in lust when he did and was getting very close to reaching her climax. He then suck and lick her clit slowly so he can give her more pleasure.

After several licks and thrusting of his fingers, she officially lost it from there.

"Oh god, Snake! I'm gonna cum! OHHHHHHH!" Samus moaned as her fluids surged out of her clit and squirted Snake right in the mouth and face. Snake squeezed his mouth all over her walls, gulping down whatever was left of her fluids like a bottle of Sprite and it blasted everywhere from his eyes to perhaps his own chin. After she was finished after about a minute, he pulled away and clean his face with a towel that was on the floor.

"Ready to ride me?" Snake smirked at her as he laid down on the bed and started to position herself right on his lap. That sensual smile from her face answered him with no words.

Gently and carefully, Samus' tight pink slit was slowly inserting herself inside Snake's throbbing rod and in rhythmic motion, her ass started to pop once more with her assets grinding through his hard, pumping cock. He moaned as the sensation between his hot manhood and her rocking slit heated his insides up. His throbbing manhood was being lit up on fire with each bootyclap and jump that she made.

Snake kept on jamming her and impaling her sweet walls with every vertical thrust and pump as Samus bootydanced on top of his thick inch stick. Snake's hand got a hold of her perfectly curvaceous bubble butt. He pressed and groped them to his great delight, even smacking it for great pleasure.

She seemed to have stopped for a moment until she faced Snake's head with a sexual grin on her face.

"Wanna ride me from behind...?" Samus smiled devilishly to him.

"Go on ahead. I'm gonna keep on going..." Snake smiled back at her as she turned right around sensually and began to sit on his hard cock. She gently sat on him once again as he grabbed her hip region and began to thrust again vertically, making it one rough reverse cowgirl. It finally got Snake a chance to see his own manhood squeeze and plunge inside this hot blonde. He smirked in delight, seeing Samus' ass getting pumped and inflated like a big giant basketball thanks to his hardened cock. Snake suddenly broke out in a loud screeching hiss as he felt something twinge right between his legs.

Knowing that he was gonna cum soon, Samus started bouncing her hips onto his cock hard, making him grunt every moment. Snake started thrusting and thrusting harder with such sexual animalistic rage. Now her tight slit was popping as well. The vertical slide from his rod to her fine hot box sounded like graceful in the most sexual and a little bit of a slimy way. He thrusted even more harder so he could have the most biggest climax in his whole life. To keep this incredible sensation going, Samus started rubbing her clit extra fast, hoping she would squirt all around his erection. And it was working so far as she moan along with Snake. His pre-cum had started leaking out faster, signaling that he was gonna cum soon.

And after five minutes of hard thrusting, it was finally time for them to cum.

"Snake, I'm gonna cum!" Samus said just before she squirted all over Snake's manhood and abdomen.

"Ugh...me too!" Snake grunted as he shot his biggest load into her womb. He came so much that it soon begin to flow out of Samus' pussy. She moaned deeply as he continued to fill her up.After he blew one last load, Snake immediately collapsed in dehydration and exhaustion with Samus following him thereafter by laying her beautiful head around Snake's chest.

The two had spent a good 30 minutes resting in each other's arms before Snake laid his eyes on her in a state of seductive embrace. They met once again in a warm wet passionate kiss, trapping each other's swimming tongues in ecstacy. Once they broke away from this kiss, Samus looked down at Snake.

"Mmmmmm, you were amazing, Snake," Samus sighed in pleasure, "I never been fucked so good like that in my life..."

"I'm glad I got to enjoy it with you..." Snake whispered back.

"We should do it again someday when we're alone..." Samus said. "And I hope you've enjoy your present."

"I did." Snake replied, right before sharing one last passionate kiss with his blonde lover.

And then, they begin to sleep throughout the morning and half of the afternoon. Well, Snake was awake for a moment before falling asleep. Before that happened, he smiled and said these words:

"Best birthday present ever!"

 **A/N: That's it! Leave a review if you want to! Until next time, bye!**


End file.
